


From dusk till dawn

by Magicfingers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Reign (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfingers/pseuds/Magicfingers
Summary: This story is about the bastard girl that grew up in the stark family tough with her twin brother Jon.She had never expected to marry someone of importantce.She herself wasn't enough important for that. But it changed. It all changed for Isabella Stark that day.





	1. The first ones

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically this story is about original  
> character called Isabella Stark.  
> She is the twin sister of Jon and grew up in winterfell with him.  
> Please go easy on me :) this is literally the second fanfiction I have written.   
> Also I apologise if there is anything wrong with my grammar

Isabella held her head high. Just as she had always done through her life.  
Today could not be the exception of that. If it was, it would be the death of her.

This was supposed to be a happy day for the Stark and Baratheon houses. It was supposed to represent the union between the two powerful houses. It was supposed to be a happy day. Well, she guessed it still was for some.   
She glanced at little Sansa that honestly look glorious.   
She was going to be the queen one day. That, everybody knew just bye looking at her.   
That was the difference between the two, nobody even looked at her.   
Not until the letter had had come. The letter telling Ned Stark not just one of his daughters but TWO was going to get married away to the Lannisters.  
Robert Baratheons exact words had been "and while we are at it, why not marry of that bastard girl of yours to sir Jamie? There has been some rumours about him and so this would be the perfect way to end them"  
Isabella got the shivers only thinking about it. Married of. Like a pice of meat.   
It didn't really hurt her that her father had agreed on it.   
The only thing that hurt her was that he had agreed on it two minutes later. Like he was selling some crops.  
She wasn't bitter about it. Not anymore.   
Her feelings had becomed numb a while ago.  
Her brother that was standing beside her took her hand and squeezed it.   
He looked at her with his soft brown eyes as he was asking a question.   
He wanted to know if she was okay. She nodded slightly.   
She pulled up her skirt so she could walk more easily and took a small step forward. 

The carriage was approaching the walls of winterfell. The Lannister where arriving


	2. Ocean eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella isn't going to fall for Jamie as easily as he had hoped, and there is going to be a lot of trouble around that!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lowkey makes me scared to write because I keep thinking that I'm gonna fail with the characters.  
> But I promise I'll do my best!   
> Let me know if there's anything wrong with the grammar!  
> Also I'm going to try to make this chapter a bit longer the first one

As the gold and black carriage arrived at winterfell Isabella could feel herself starting to shivering.  
And there he was. Her glorious husband to be. He was riding one of the horses behind the carriage that was carrying the queen and all of her children except for Joffery.  
The carriage and the horses stopped,  
And so Jamie naturally hopped of his horse and took of his helmet.  
He was handsome. She could not denie that. He was not as blond as his sister she noticed as the queen stepped out of the carriage.  
There was also a big difference in their faces.  
The queen looked, bitter. The woman was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen but her face was traced with bitterness. Jamie's was not. He looked careless.  
He looked like he still had his whole life ahead of him.  
The queen frowned as she took a step forward in the mud.

King Robert looked troubled as he was trying to get of his horse.   
He waved at a servant and they instantly came with a foot pall.   
He hopped off the horse with a grunt and then gave Isabella's father a big smile.  
"Ned! You old dog! You have gotten fat I see"  
Ned only smiled.  
"So have you I see"  
Everyone instantly got quiet. How would the king react on that?   
Fortunately he laughed. He patted his old friend on his shoulder.  
"It's good to see you yet again old friend"  
Ned looked happy.  
"Likewise, old friend"

Queen Cersei now started to walk forward.   
She stretched out her hand torwards Ned.  
He kissed her hand polightly. Isabella knew very well that her father did not like the queen.  
"Ned"   
She said coldly and moved on torwards Isabella just as her husband.  
Robert Baratheon suddenly looked her straight in her eyes.   
He slightly gasped.  
"Lyanna.... you look exactly like your aunt"  
Robert was still starting at her.   
Ned coughed.  
"Maybe that's enough Robert"  
Robert looked away from her with a slightly confused expression.   
"Yes, of course Ned. Shall we go down to pay our respects?"  
Ned nodded.   
Isabella could feel the queens cold looks at her but she refused to look back.


End file.
